


Secrets and admirers

by Ookami_Productions



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: On the verge of consciousness, Sett was saved by an angel and fallen in love. Now he is looking to find out who it is wanting to thank her.
Relationships: Sett/Soraka (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Secrets and admirers

Another day, another fight he doesn't back away from. This time it was three guys who challenged him to a fight and it was all three he had defeated. Though, he ended up with a lot of bruises and cuts. He even suffered one greater wound cause one of the three brought a knife that he failed to notice at first. A mistake that almost cost him his life. 

Thankfully, he managed to apprehend him and win the fight. But due to fatigue and the wounds he was now in the park, middle of the night, against one of the trees a bit off the road, resting. He was slowly starting to lose consciousness and in the last moments, he heard a voice, a soft caring voice. It reminded him of his mother and the kind way she talked to him. 

Opening his eyes a bit he looked up only to see an angel. A girl, no older than 20, was leaning over him. She had long green hair that was almost touching the ground while she was bent forward, and behind her, he could see a pair of white wings. She reached forward, gently touching his face and he could feel this soft warmth from her touch and as her hand moved down, his conscious escaped him and everything went black. 

When he came to, it was morning already and he was alone. He felt pain in his back from the awkward sleeping position, but all his wounds and scars from last night were gone. The angel came to his mind and he smiled a bit to himself. She was so beautiful and wonderful… He wished to meet her again, but obviously, he’d never get the chance to. Celestial beings don’t just come to Earth daily for mortals like him.

He got off the ground, dusted himself off, and headed to the school. Might as well go to the remaining classes even after missing the first few.

* * *

Entering the classroom, he just made his way to his seat in the back and sat down, caring for none of the other students. The school had some rather colorful and  _ interesting  _ people in it. But doesn’t every school? He scanned his class a bit, his eyes catching sight of green hair, but seeing it braided and not looking all that long, he just looked away. There was no way his angel could be  _ that _ close. This isn’t a romance novel, this is real life. Real-life where he felt like punching someone’s teeth out to let out this stress he started feeling over developing feelings over something his mind created before fainting.

* * *

Being a star guardian, the protector of the universe would take its toll on just anyone. It left them all unable to find friends, except for each other. After all, it was a secret that they couldn’t just tell anyone. Soraka was one of them, and after so many years, she was slowly starting to lose her focus. At times she wished she wasn’t the so-called Saint. Sure, she loved her team, she loved the second team they met on this planet, and instead of 5 of them, now there were 10 of them. But that wasn’t enough.

She would always look at the  _ normal _ kids and how they could fall in love, how they could spend their time leisurely without having to worry about someone or something disturbing the natural order of the universe. 

But love isn’t something you can control. And she realized this the first time the new student Sett walked into their classroom. Something was mesmerizing about him that just made her fall for him. Sadly, she could never get herself to approach him… Seeing him get into fights hurt her cause she kept worrying if he’d be fine or not, sure she could heal him, but that was something she had to keep hidden, like all the other star guardians.

So that day, when she was out on patrol, she really couldn’t help herself. She caught sight of the whole fight and since he would be able to recognize her in school, she didn’t want to get amidst it. Watching him fight mesmerized her even more. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Sure, the blood and it all was very revolting to her, but something about him made it attractive. She only dared approach him when he hid in the park. Seeing him so weak, she praised the first star for giving her the powers it did. With ease, she healed the man’s wounds and, unable to help herself, placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

* * *

“Are you insane?!?!”, yelling woke the wolf boy from his afternoon nap on the school rooftop. He shifted a bit and looked from his hiding spot to where the yelling was coming from. “I get that you wanted to help him, but what if he saw you?!?”, that was a girl whom he recognized as Ahri, being loud. He had once thought of getting with her, back when he just joined the school, but damn was she hard to get.

“Ahri, calm down! If he was beaten up he probably thinks it’s a dream”, Sarah, another girl that every man in the school wanted to date answered her. Next to them, there was a green-haired girl, the one with her hair braided and a horn protruding from her forehead. He remembered seeing her in class, but he could never remember her name. She was rather cute though.

“He was in the middle of fainting! I don’t know if he even saw me”, her voice was so sweet as she tried to defend herself. But what were they talking about? Wait, were they talking about him? He doesn’t know of anyone else fainting recently… Or maybe he just didn’t hear it.

“Yeah but you know how Sett is!”, his eyes widened as he covered his mouth with his hand. What?!?

“If he knew, wouldn’t he have confronted me already? Or told the whole school?”, he felt kinda hurt that they think he’d just share a secret like that… He’d never reveal his angel in that way. He would protect her!

Silence befell the three girls. Sett was trying his hardest to not go over there. Mostly afraid of the fact that these three women could probably kill them. After all, women and their secrets are a tough combinations.

“Just, be careful. Come, we should return, class will start again soon”, Sarah, who seemed to be the voice of reason, led the other two away. He waited some time, to make sure the three have left far enough before he headed to class as well. 

If that girl was his angel, he needed to find a way to thank her. But probably without the other two knowing… It sounded easy, but he felt it in his gut it’ll be hard. After all, he was not one for talking, he was more of a punch now, think later kinda guy.

* * *

The following days, Sett took to watching the girl, whom he learned was called Soraka, on a day-to-day basis. He needed to find a time when she’d be alone to try and get her attention. But, before he had the chance, he seemed to have caught someone else’s attention.

“Hey, handsome~”, a flirty voice called out to him as Ahri made her way to him and stood in front of him, a flirtatious smile on her lips. It was rather weird for her to approach him like this, but he wasn’t gonna act like some weakling.

“Hey yourself, sexy”, he said, returning the smirk, “What brings you to me?” He asked as he put his hand on the wall, making sure to express his dominance. He could tell in her eyes that she wasn’t falling for such an attempt.

“Just wondered how a good-looking guy like you, and a hot girl like me aren’t together already”, her hand teasingly slid up his arm and resting on his pecks. He could tell what game she was trying to play, and this time it was him who wasn’t gonna buy it. Seeing a, now familiar, green braid pass along the hallway, hurrying to her next class, Sett smiled softly before tilting Ahri’s chin up towards him a bit as he locked their eyes.

“Because I have a different type of girl I like. Now if you’ll excuse me~”, he said as he pulled back, “ I have a class to go to-” before he could finish his sentence, his face was pulled down, as his lips felt a pair of soft ones against them. Even with it being a bit forceful, he could tell that Ahri’s technique is on another level, but he managed to break it before it became anything not so PG-13. He put his finger over the girl’s mouth and smirked at her. “Nope. You’ll have to find another partner”. With that, he left. 

Sure, he wasn’t dating Soraka, nor would him doing anything with Ahri be any sort of cheating on Soraka, but he didn’t feel right doing it. Yeah, he is a big scary man, but his heart was uncharacteristically pure. Soraka deserved only the best, and he wanted to give her it.

Also, he felt like getting together with a girl's friend isn't a way to get together with the said girl later on… GirlsGirls we're just weird like that. 

* * *

His chances of talking with Soraka seemed to have lowered after he denied Ahri. It seemed as if Soraka was always either with her or Sarah, not a minute alone. A few times he saw her hanging with some blonde kid, who looked gay, not that he was against that. At first, he thought those were the times he could get a chance to talk to her, but the guy seemed even worse than Ahri and Sarah. 

That left him with only one choice. 

It was during a self-study session that he had time to write it. He ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote down in it. 

_ "To the most beautiful girl around,  _

_ You've occupied my waking and sleeping thoughts for days now, seeing you smile makes my whole day worth a while, even when not directed at me.  _

_ I've tried to approach you, but you never seem to be on your own these days. If you'd grant me just 5 minutes of your time and meet me on the shoot rooftop today after school, that is all I ask.  _

_ I'll be waiting. I hope you come.  _

_ Only yours,  _

_ Secret Admirer. " _

From ~~stalking~~ watching her for so long, Sett knew which locker was Soraka's, so sliding the note inside was easy. All he had to do now was wait on the roof for her after school… He was getting kind of nervous now. Will he be able to do it? 


End file.
